El amor es lo único que puede curar al corazón
by L. Nott
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado a Hogwarts, pero Lily no tiene con quién celebrarla. Un James enamorado, una Lily deprimida y unas cuantas lágrimas, ¿será suficiente para poder unirlos de una vez por todas? Este fic participa en "Desafíos" del foro " La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¿Rewiers?


**Los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en "Desafíos", reto propuesto por el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Reto propuesto: _Lista de Estaciones_**

_**Cada autor deberá elegir una de las cuatro estaciones y un número al azar entre 5. Deberá escribir un fic que de alguna manera tenga una relación con la estación elegida y que contenga la palabra que le toque.**_

**Estación: Invierno**

**Palabra: Regalos**

…

…

…

**Partes del corazón**

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Alguien no dejaba de llamarla, pero ella no quería hacer caso, aún no quería despertarse, se estaba muy a gusto allí, en la camita, calentita, y sin preocupaciones, sin dolor.

Sus padres había muerto hacía un mes y aún estando en Hogwarts no se había acostumbrado a que n estuvieran, no se había acostumbrado a no ir en Navidad a su casa y tampoco a no recibir una carta suya cada semana. Se sentía sola.

Por supuesto, tenía a su hermana, Petunia, pero ella no le hacía caso, la odiaba y despreciaba por ser una maga, una bruja, y según sus palabras, una anormal, y aquello le dolía. Le dolía no poder estar junto a su hermana, no poder darse apoyo mutuo para superar el dolor que la pérdida de sus padres, no poder pasar la Navidad con ella para disfrutar de su compañía; porque Lily quería a Petunia, pero su hermana a ella, no.

Además, desde hacía tres años, Petunia salía con Vernon Dursley, una morsa con complejo de superioridad que, por cierto, odiaba la magia, y eso había fomentado el odio de Petunia hacía su hermana. Ahora, o, mejor dicho, dentro de cuatro meses, van a casarse. Lily sabía que Petunia aún no había superado la pérdida de sus padres, pero tampoco podía impedir celebrar su boda con la morsa.

Se había alegrado de sobremanera cuando había recibido una invitación para ir a la boda, pero cuando terminó de leerla se dio cuenta de por qué Tuney -que la odiaba y nunca haría algo así- lo había hecho. Para ir a la boda se requería la presencia de un acompañante, no era obligatorio, por supuesto, pero Lily había pillado al vuelo lo que quería hacer su hermana. Ella quería avergonzarla. Sólo Merlín sabía cuántas veces le había dicho que nunca encontraría a nadie que la quisiera, sólo por ser una anormal, como ella decía.

Y esta era su manera de demostrárselo, porque, ¿qué mejor manera de mostrar al mundo que Lily nunca encontraría a nadie que la quisiera de verdad? Estaba James Potter, por supuesto, pero Lily no quería creer que él la quisiera de verdad, en realidad, le resultaba imposible concebir semejante idea. Ella no era nadie, sólo una chica más de Hogwarts, sólo eso, una chica más que James quería llevarse a la cama y luego dejarla abandonada a su suerte con un corazón partido. No podía permitir eso. Una parte de su corazón se fue cuando tenía siete años, su mejor amiga se tuvo que mudar a la otra punta del mundo y seguramente nunca la vería de nuevo; otra parte de su corazón, se fue cuando descubrió que era una bruja y su hermana empezó a odiarla por envidia, aquello aún le sigue doliendo. Unos años después, Severus, su mejor amigo, decidió unirse a los mortífagos y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que distanciarse, de nuevo, una parte de su corazón desapareció. Y, por último, pero lo más doloroso, sus padres murieron y la última parte de su corazón, se fue con ellos.

-Lily... eh, Lily...

La joven notó como corrían sus sábanas, alguien se sentaba a su lado y la subía suavemente, hasta que la cabeza de la pelirroja quedó recostaba en el pecho de la persona que la había cogido.

-Shh, tranquila... tranquila... estoy aquí, contigo... no llores más...

Reconoció la voz de James, susurrante, serena, tranquila, pero preocupada, preocupada por ella. No fue hasta ese momento, también, que descubrió que estaba llorando fuertemente, que los sollozos se escapaban de su garganta sin poderlo evitar, que se aferraba a James como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿no es así?

Lo único que no la hacía sumirse en la desesperación, eran sus amigas y... sí, también lo que la mantenía a flote era lo que sentía por un chico de cabello indomable y anteojos. ¿Qué sentía? Le había costado mucho admitirlo, había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y asumir que estaba enamorada de James Potter, uno de los chicos más codiciados de toda la escuela y que le había jurado y perjurado que la amaba con todo su corazón y que deseaba casarse con ella, y por supuesto, que iban a tener siete hijos para poder formar su propio equipo de _Quidditch_. Eso le hizo reír la primera vez que lo oyó.

-Y ahora ríes... eres un poco bipolar, ¿lo sabías? -Oyó susurrar divertido a James.

En efecto, aunque aún lloraba, no podía dejar de sonreír, de hecho, había soltado una enorme carcajada. En realidad, nunca supo como sólo por estar al lado de James podía animarse, si lo pensaba, siempre había sido así.

-Puedo preguntar... qué te ha pasado.

Lily suspiró-. Mi vida es una mierda.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó medio divertido medio sorprendido-, no me lo creo. Lily, eres una chica excepcional, maravillosa, la persona más inteligente que yo haya conocido nunca, muy astuta cuando quieres, pero muy bondadosa y atenta, siempre intentas ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, eres una prefecta perfecta y eres preciosa...

Cada palabra era acompañada por una suave caricia por parte de James, caricias que hacían que su estómago se llenara de mariposas y sintiera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba el contacto de piel con piel e intentaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se fueron acercando, cada vez más...

-¡Vamos chicos, o me llevaré yo todos los **regalos**!

Sirius dio un gran golpe a la puerta mientras gritaba con la alegría y energía de un niño pequeño.

James y Lily se miraron sonrojados, conscientes de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Lily carraspeó nerviosa y se levantó, siendo seguida por James.

-Bueno... creo que va a ser mejor que bajemos ya, Sirius va enserio cuando dice que se quedará con todos lo **regalos**- dijo él para intentar 'normalizar' la situación.

Lily asintió sonrojada, pero cuando James iba a salir, ella le detuvo.

-James -le llamó-, ¿te importaría venir conmigo a la boda de mi hermana? No quiero ir sola.

El moreno sonrió- por supuesto que iré contigo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

La pelirroja se acercó a él y no pudo evitar desviar su camino inicial para acabar posando sus labios sobre los de James, él chico no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para poder retener a la oji-verde.

-Y por cierto -dijo ella en la puerta-, te amo.

Y bajó las escaleras con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dejando a un James un tanto descolocado que no pudo evitar correr para besar a su pelirroja, a su Lily.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, Lily se dio cuenta de que James la amaba de verdad, de que daba igual lo que pasara, él siempre estaría a su lado; de que puede que su corazón no volviera a ser el mismo, pero el moreno de cabello indomable que la abraza ahora con cariño la ayudaría a aliviar un poco el dolor de su corazón. Y también, se dio cuenta, de que el amor que se procesaban el uno al otro era el más puro que existía.

…

…

…

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, otro de James y Lily – son mi pareja favorita :) -.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Sabéis? No me vendrían nada mal unos rewiers...**

**Aoko45 =)**


End file.
